


陷阱

by lamper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Groping, Creampie, Crossdressing, Ecto-Boobs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fingering, Futanari, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper
Summary: 没什么好说的，扶他杉，社保就完事了。





	陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 不能接受扶他的请马上退出，如果坚持阅读感到不适概不负责，不止不道歉我甚至还会骂人。

 

Sans一手紧紧地握在扶手上，一手捂着自己的嘴防止自己喘息出声，他想松开手然后靠在身后的怪物身上随着对方手上的动作而颤抖呻吟，但地铁运行的风声和噪音会盖不住他的声音，而且他总是喜欢弄上很大的动静。

他现在被夹在地铁车厢的角落里，身后的怪物挡住了车厢里的部分视线，但如果他们不那么专注于手机的话也是能看到这里的香艳景象的，所以他不敢移动，也不敢出声，只得任着对方不安分的手在他的胸前抚摸揉捏。

而这都是他自找的。

Sans知道自己是个已经糟糕透顶的怪物，幸运的是这件事只有他自己知道——保守秘密大概是他的特长之一。他第一次用魔法试着构建出女性化的部分时只是因为好奇，因为那天他在网上看到了其他跟他一样没有肉体的怪物可以用魔法形成与本身性别相反的部分，他忍不住试了一下，他因为这种全新的感受而兴奋了一晚上，在床上咬着被单一边揉着胸前用魔法新构成的部分一边握着自己的性器上下撸动。

他能控制用魔法形成的双乳的形状和大小，但他总是喜欢让它们变得大些，像是总是要撑破他小码的衬衣一样。他喝醉之后和人在酒吧后巷和人做爱，那人狠狠地操了他的嘴之后射在了他的胸上，然后把他压在砖墙上后入他，手掌紧紧地包裹住他胸前的魔法和着上面的精液粗暴地揉捏着，他被干射了好几次，直到他的眼前出现白色的星星，而他甚至还没有去碰他性器。

“你应该……考虑一下前面这个小穴。”那人在高潮后的余韵喘着气对他说，手不断摸着他的骨盆和骨盆间凝聚的魔法。

Sans当然知道对方指的是什么，他又不是没看过黄片。他应该在此停下的，但他没有，而是对着笔记本电脑屏幕上的黄片和镜子练习了一个周末，然后在床上手淫到弄湿了身下的床单。

他在实验室的一个大项目结束后照例到酒吧喝酒然后找一个顺眼的床伴玩，但那天晚上他被几个怪物和人类拉进卫生间问他愿不愿意gang bang，而他鬼使神差地同意了。那一天晚上他没有一刻不是满的，他的嘴里满是精液和魔法的味道，胸间是透明的前液，身下的两个小穴被抽插到穴口肿胀，性器被人握在手里富有技巧地撸动着。他因为双倍的快感而完全当机，他们在镜子前掰开他的小穴嬉笑着叫他cum bucket，而他并不对此反感。

在那之后他的柜子里有一个小盒子专门藏着女装，有些是商场里买的普通衣服，另一些则是成人店里买的情趣服，大多都是用来一夜情时用的。

然后他又做过头了。

他有一天穿着女装去坐地铁，他打了乳环（如此多决策错误中的另一个），所以即使他特意换了深色的衣服还是有些明显。他被挤到了角落，一双手摸到他的胸前，他差点惊叫出声，但他没有（又一个错误）。相反地，他任对方对他上下其手，因为快感而微微喘着气，他不敢出声，一部分是因为他们在公共场合，另一部分是因为他还有低沉的男声。当对方的手探到他的裙下碰到他勃起的性器时，他因为对方的动作一顿抽手而去笑了出来。他发现这挺有趣的——以一种恶作剧般的心态——于是他开始刻意这样做，引别人上钩，再在最后他们将手探进他裙底的时候低声一笑。

回到现在，对方的手已经由他的毛衣下摆伸了进来，手指勾住了他的乳环拉扯着，酸胀感让他有些不适地扭动着身子，将前胸送进对方的戴着皮手套的手里，皮质的粗糙表面摩擦着他的乳尖，带来更多的刺激。

而那双手突然收了回去。

Sans疑惑地低着头，紧裹的毛衣将他凸起的乳尖与乳环勾勒得十分明显，而他短裙前被性器顶起的部分已经有了些水渍（幸好对方没有注意到），他现在还离“满足”这两个字差的多，而对方就这样收手了？

他踮起脚，尾椎蹭着身后怪物胯下的勃起，热度透过两层布料传到他的身上，以及他感受到的对方的形状，光是想象身后的怪物侵犯他，把他撑开的样子就让他双腿发颤了。

“继续啊。”他祈求着。

对方回应他了，脱去手套后的白色的骨手再次隔着毛衣抚上他的胸前，食指在凸起的乳尖周围打着圈，下体也小幅度地顶撞着他，让他的性器不断摩擦着短裙的布料。

他没想到身后的怪物会是同类，但那甚至更好，在他下车之后能从网上找到对方好好地玩一次。

他看着对方的骨指，尖锐的指尖不停地轻轻滑动着，但就是不再去碰凸起的那两点，他焦急地喘着气，却不敢出一点声音，只是扭动着骨盆在对方炙热的胯下蹭着。

他再次疑惑地看到对方收回了左手，但那只手很快覆在了他捂住自己嘴的手上，然后轻轻地拿掉了他的手。

这个骷髅想做什么？Sans的上身被对方按在他脖子上的手控制住了，他能听到身后同样粗重的喘息声。或许他想让他舔他的手指？Sans知道有些人的指尖是敏感点，哦他会很乐意这样做的——只要能让对方面红心跳之后又被他的真实性别吓到留下心理阴影。

对方的手指抚摸着他的脸颊，而后将他的头转向了右边，掰开他的下颚亲了上来。

这倒是从未发生过的。

Sans闭上了眼，迎合着这个吻，而对方的左手也回到了他的胸上，伸进毛衣下搓揉着他瘙痒的乳尖，然后手指穿过他的乳环粗暴地揉捏着。

他的所有喘息都融进了这个吻里，被舌尖的纠缠碾碎，他的右手抚摸着对方的下巴，舌尖舔着对方那颗金牙给了些额外的照顾，鼓励对方将这个深吻持续下去，他的嘴和鼻腔里被对方的气味占据，侵略性的味道让他全身发烫。

对方似乎是玩够了他的胸，一手已经轻轻地刮过肋骨，在他露出的髋骨边缘徘徊着，毫无规律地抚摸那一小块骨头。他也不着急，只是同样慢节奏地用尾骨在对方的勃起上画着圈，然后停下这个吻略微拉开两人的距离，勾过对方的脖子在对方的下巴上印下细碎的吻。

那只手总算是采取了下一步行动，来到他裙摆处的大腿骨中部，Sans知道他下面已经泛滥成灾了，只要对方的手再往上一点就能摸得到在腿骨根部和骨盆上粘腻的液体。他抓着对方的手臂，仰头靠在对方的胸前闭上眼，蓝色的魔法渐渐染上了他的面骨和关节，像是对于接触十分害羞一样。

那只手逐渐往上，最终碰到了他早已硬得发疼得性器。

对方顿了一下，露出一种十分复杂的表情，低头看着他，手里似乎还很不确定地握住了他，又放开。

“惊喜。”他懒洋洋地抬起头笑着对对方说，双手提起自己的裙摆，露出裙下微微翘起的顶端被透明的前液包裹的阴茎，“玩得开心吗？”

“你……”对方只吐出一个字，剩余的都卡在了喉咙里，过了好一会儿才冒出一句话，“你给我设陷阱（you trap me）。”

“挺有趣的不是吗？”Sans放下裙摆，直起身拉直了毛衣，拉上夹克的拉链，忍不住又低声笑了起来。他预计对方应该不会想再碰他了，便拿起手机刷了起来，打算在下一站下车去卫生间解决下下半身的问题然后回家。

但他想错了，身后的怪物突然把他压在了角落里，他的上身磕在墙上，这几乎把他吓得扔掉手机。他的短裙被撩了起来，一只手握住了他挺立的性器粗暴地撸动，凸起的关节摩擦着柱身，他的骨盆还被身后的怪物不停地向前顶着，让他不由自主地配合对方的动作把性器操进对方的手里。他的脚尖抵住地板，企图不被对方动作的幅度而撞倒，热度在他的骨盆处聚集，他已经受不了这么多刺激，特别是对方的指尖恶意地划过敏感的顶端的时候。

“这也挺有趣的？”Sans听到对方沙哑的声音在耳边响起。他的嘴被对方捂着，只能用模糊的呜咽回答，而他刚发声，那只包裹住他性器的手就握得更紧了，更多的摩擦让他头晕眼花。他快射了，但却碍于地铁上四散着的人们不敢释放出来——他们会看到的，特别是当他弄脏了面前的栏杆和墙壁，他们都会知道这里发生了什么。

但他已经死死地扒着对方的手，腰部不断小幅度地颤抖，眼前一片空白，快感从他的头顶慢慢地四散开，让他紧绷的四肢逐渐放松，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

响起的广播让他清醒过来，他听见了车厢内人们开始走动，聚集到门口的脚步声。对方放开了捂在他嘴上的手，另一只手在他的裙底下擦了擦手里的精液，放在他的髋骨上。Sans看到自己面前墙上的那一点蓝色的魔法，不由得感到整个头骨都在发烫。

他早就向自己担保过无论如何在地铁上只是玩玩，这种已经过头了，万一被人发现他就颜面无存了。

他现在应该先祈祷一下没有人看到他们都做了什么，也没有用手机录下来发到网上。

地铁停了下来，随着广播中的女声打开了门，他的手腕突然被拽住了，那个骷髅拉着他往车厢外走去。

他踉踉跄跄地跟在对方身后走，双腿还是有些发软，他这才意识到这个骷髅的体型比他大上多少——操，一定要所有他遇到的同类都会比他高或者跟他差不多高吗？唯一一个比他矮的还是那个年纪比他小还在发育的。

他们逆着人流一直往前走着，直到他们来到了角落的卫生间门口，Sans看着那个怪物一间间地把隔间推开查看，最终又走回门口关上了卫生间的木门，把他拽到了最里面的隔间一把推了进去。

Sans坐在马桶盖上，视线正好对着对方的胯下，他忍不住吞咽了几下，试图阻止自己的思想一直往那方面跑去。

对方从口袋里拿出什么，看着研究了一会儿，而Sans还在神游，没有注意到发生了什么。

“sans serif……？”对方的手里拿着一张名片，又看了看Sans。

“嘿！”Sans因为被叫到名字而抬起头来，看到对方手里拿的自己的钱包，跳了起来，“你偷我的钱包！”

“我本来只打算偷你的钱包的。”对方把钱包塞到他的手里，却把那张名片留下了，“现在我还要解决这个问题。”

对方指了指自己在裤子里的勃起，然后盯着他。

“我能帮你，你愿意的话。”Sans说。

“你听起像个男的。”对方又伸出手指了指他的胸。

“我是个男的，但这可是百分百真的。”Sans把毛衣的下摆拉到胸上，然后还坐在马桶盖上上下抖动了几下，蓝色的魔法跟着身体的幅度晃动，“你知道我花了多久来练习这些魔法吗？至少给点称赞吧。”

“你一个男的为什么要弄成这样？”

“手感多好。”Sans伸手揉了揉自己的胸，略微抬头看着对方，“再说你刚刚不也很喜欢。”

“那是我不知道你他妈是个男的。”

“现在你知道了。”Sans笑了笑，拿起对方的手放在自己的左胸上，自己略小的手掌覆盖在对方的手上，“还喜欢吗？”

“……操。”

对方蹲下身，伸出舌头从暴露的肋骨下方向上舔舐，留下一道淡红色的水痕，Sans的手松松地搭在对方的脑后，缓慢地吐吸着。他的左胸被对方的手包裹住，不停揉捏，或是用指尖勾拉乳环再用力地掐着乳尖，右胸被对方的口舌照顾着，舔舐和啃咬交替，早已让他呼吸不稳。当对方抬起头凑到他面前时他十分自然地凑了上去，伸出的蓝色舌尖和对方纠缠。

“你打算做到哪一步？”Sans笑着问，又在对方的脸侧轻磕了一下，“我待会儿还要和其他人去野餐。”

“你还想去野餐？”对方的双手放在他的胸前，然后慢慢滑向了他的下身，凑在他脸侧说，“你他妈给我设陷阱，你觉得我会那么容易放过你？”

“哦，你要把我干到不能走路吗？“Sans勾住对方的脖子，“拜托了，daddy。”

“我要把你干到说不了话，只知道叫我的名字。”

“我还不知道你的名字，大家伙。”

“……red。”

“真名？”

“真假有什么关系？”

两人又交换了一个吻，在杂乱的呼吸声中抚摸着彼此，Sans把对方又伸进他裙底的手推开，他调整了一下平衡，微微向后靠去，呈M字打开的双腿完全暴露出腿间的风光。

“……我应该猜到的。”Red看着Sans再次挺立起的性器下的属于女性性征的湿润小穴，以及腿骨和骨盆间染上的液体。

“这样不好么？”Sans抓着自己的腿骨，眼神四处飘忽着，最终定在Red身上，“还是说你想当下面那一个？我知道有些人喜欢这样但我还从来没见过。你看看我，我不信有人会因为那种原因来找我的，我……”

他的话被Red放在他嘴边的手打断了，他偏过头亲了亲对方的手指，又看向Red。

“你能不能安静一点，这里随时可能都有人会来。”

“你没锁上门？”

“门上没锁。”

Sans刚想再说些什么，又被Red噤声了，他不满地看着Red慢慢从他嘴边移开的手，那只手来到他的下身，却迟迟不肯碰他。

“你需要一点惩罚，对吧？”Red一手抓着Sans的腿骨低声说，Sans听到这个词之后有些焦虑地看着对方，等着对方另一手上的动作。Red看到Sans半勃的性器翘起，贴在掀起的裙底，“你看起来挺兴奋的。”

话音刚落，那只手就重重地打在了Sans的穴口上，Sans惊讶地呜咽了一声，脚尖紧绷，钝痛逐渐散去后的热度爬满了魔法形成的下体，Red的手指安慰性地摸了摸Sans受到刺激后不断开合的穴口，插入了两根骨指毫不在意技巧地搅动了几下。

“快、快点……”Sans扭动着，调整了一个更舒适的角度，“我等得够久的了。”

Red看着抽出的手指上包裹着的晶莹的液体，恶劣地笑着再次往Sans的穴口打了一下：“我拒绝。”

Sans紧闭上了眼睛，急促地换着气，随着拍打发出的水声让他莫名羞耻得浑身燥热，痛觉消去后的快感让他感到更加空虚了，Red依旧像上次一样插入了两根骨指搅动，但那一点点摩擦对他来说完全不够。

“再来三下？”Red凑到他脸侧问，另一手彻底把他的裙子掀开，露出被裙摆遮盖的阴茎。

Sans看着Red扬起的手再次打了下去，他的性器因此颤动了几下，透明的前液顺着弧度流下。Red注意到了对方的目光，便特意去用指尖划过不停流出前液的马眼，惹得Sans一阵颤抖。

“天，你到处都湿乎乎的，我都不知道先照顾哪里了。”Red笑了几声，说着下手打了一次Sans的穴口，水声比之前更加明显了，Red当然也注意到了，他看着Sans的脸逐渐变得更蓝，心里更加想羞辱对方。

最后一下让Sans惊叫了出来，但他很快就咬住了自己的袖子，看着下身的魔法被最后一下重重的拍打刺激得已经变得比他原本魔法的蓝色更深，Red按过他的肩膀又再次堵住他的嘴，舌尖用力压着他的舌根，几乎带给他一种口腔被侵犯的感觉。

Red扫去了Sans放在他皮带上的手，虽然他也已经硬得难受了，但他还没有这么快准备满足这个小骷髅。他依依不舍地结束了这个吻，蹲下身将Sans的腿打得更开，向上瞟了一眼，Sans正咬着袖子盯着他看，他又低下头，伸出的舌尖舔上紧闭的后穴。

Sans模糊地呻吟着，温热的舌头一点点按压着穴口的褶皱，将舌尖探了进去，浅浅地抽插，直到Sans已经完全放松下来，蹬去了鞋子的双脚因为快感而在Red的背部磨蹭着。

“你喜欢用哪个来做？”Red用拇指指尖代替了舌头，和着穴内那一点点唾液和流下来的淫液开始轻轻按着肉壁做扩张。

“都喜欢……都喜欢……”Sans一手捏着自己的右胸一手握住了性器撸动，“dp最喜欢……”

“没办法给你dp。”Red停下手里的动作，按住Sans的手，“——不许碰自己。”

“把我操射……哈……”Sans收回手舔着自己的手指上的液体，“填、填满……”

“会让你舒服的。”Red将拇指插得更深，其余手指在尾骨处轻轻地挠着，黏腻的液体沾满了对方的整个下身，他忍不住再次低下头舔弄Sans湿润的穴口，甚至将舌头深入穴内细细描摹炙热的穴壁。Sans因为两个小穴都被有技巧地照顾着而满足地叹息，手放在Red的头顶扭动着骨盆试图在Red的舌上抽送自己的小穴。

Red感觉自己的勃起在裤子里跳动了一下，操，要是有机会他肯定会让对方坐在他的脸上，他要一直慢慢地舔对方，折磨这个淫荡的小婊子直到对方忍不住在他嘴上蹭着带着哭腔求他让他高潮。

他勾起舌头顶了顶对方肉壁上的敏感点，抽出的舌头上带着混合在一起的紫色魔法，同时抽出的还有在后穴的拇指，但他很快又将含湿了的食指和中指插了回去，撑开紧致的穴口。他的舌尖在穴口打着转，品尝着对方美妙的颤抖和流下的魔法，而后从半开的穴口一直向上舔到挺立的性器。

Red已经能听到Sans按耐不住的兴奋的喘息，Sans的脚绷紧了，脚尖在不住地打滑，他再次从穴口一路向上舔舐，同时在Sans的后穴中又加入了一根骨指，他重复了几次，最终含住了Sans跳动的性器。

Sans的骨指在Red头顶留下了几道划痕，他咬着手忍住自己的呻吟，他的性器被不停舔弄吮吸，敏感的马眼被舌尖特别照顾，后穴里的手指旋转抽插，甚至又加入了一根骨指撑开穴口。他弓着背，过度刺激而流下的眼泪在眼角聚集，口中冒出模糊的字句，他又要被挑弄到高潮了。Red低沉地哼了几声，震动随着舌头刺激着Sans的性器，四根骨指用力地按着Sans的穴口抠挖，他要让Sans能够容纳他的尺寸，Sans的体型对比起他的总让他怀疑他会把对方撕裂。他再次用力吮吸了Sans尺寸相比起他有些略小的性器，Sans的手甚至扣住了他的眼窝，急促喘息着在他嘴里释放了出来，后穴的肉壁绞着他的手指，他再次抽插了几下，抽出手指。

Sans用湿漉漉的眼神看着Red站了起来，对方在他的裙摆上蹭了蹭手指，抬起他的头吻了上来，Sans抓住Red的袖子，他能在对方的嘴里尝到自己的味道，他咽不下的精液从嘴角混合着两人的唾液流了下来，他的小穴因此而颤动了几下，变得更加湿润。

“我想要我想要我想要，求你了……”Sans意识模糊地抓着Red的手臂，他需要被填满，他的小穴内壁几乎像爬了蚂蚁一样发痒。

Red解开了皮带，拽过Sans的两只手折到身后，将小臂弯起用皮带绑在一起，这个姿势让Sans不得不打开肩膀，将前胸的一切完全展现在Red眼前。Red拉下裤子，猩红的性器几乎贴着Sans的脸，他退了一步，将性器在Sans的胸间蹭了蹭，又恶意地去顶了几下肿胀的乳尖，左手扣住Sans的下颚勾起，Sans被迫抬着头看着天花板，他能感到Red性器在他的锁骨上散发着热度，他打了个冷颤。

“嘿，那个地方可不是用来插的……”Sans点声音有些飘忽不定，他极力挤出一个笑容，“你可以用我的嘴，或者眼窝……”

“我想试试这里。”Red说完，便不等Sans的反应就从下颚插了进去。

Sans感到自己的魔法仿佛被切断了，他的视线变得模糊，炙热的性器把他的脑内搅得一塌糊涂，下颚的疼痛逐渐远去，他失了力气地几乎要向后倒去。

什么都看不清，也没办法思考。

他的灵魂仿佛游离到了他的体外，他的身体被扭成一个怪异的姿势任Red使用，那本不该用于性交的地方被插入，在他的头骨中留下前液。Red看着Sans失神的表情，忍不住恶趣味地在Sans的头骨中搅动了几下，魔法在他的性器周围旋转，裹紧，Sans的身体反射性地抽搐了两下，又僵硬地维持着头抬起的姿势。

Red浅浅地抽插了几次，Sans发出模糊的声音，他安慰性地拍了拍Sans的头，抽了出来，将小骷髅抱起，自己坐了下来，Sans依旧在朦胧的状态中，他隐约感觉有人抱着他，温暖的魔法从背后传来，他的脊柱被握住一节节按摩过去，他眯着眼，有什么炙热的东西贴上了他的下体，在他的穴口磨蹭。

Red感到Sans的身体逐渐没那么僵硬了，他在Sans的头顶印上了一个吻，抱紧坐在他腿上的小骷髅继续用他的阴茎摩擦对方的小穴穴口，作为润滑流出的淫液在摩擦下发出黏腻的声音。

“回来了吗？”Red凑在Sans脸侧问，双手握住Sans的腿骨向上呈M字折到Sans胸口的位置，Sans的穴口被暴露出来，Red希望这里有面镜子，他就能看到对方的反应。

“我……我……”Sans无法找出合适的词语，只是抬起头看着Red，他的手被绑住了，无法握住对方的手，Red低下头给了他一个轻吻，又把注意力回到他的下身。

Sans注意到自己两腿之间Red挺立的性器，他因为对方的尺寸而忍不住倒吸了口气——他会被撑坏的，他可能一周都没办法走路，为什么他的体型那么小？

“你下面的小嘴一直在流口水。”Red笑着将Sans的腿抬得更高。

“因为馋了嘛。”Sans顺着Red说下去，他扭了扭腰，在Red的性器上蹭着，“你要用你的精液喂饱我吗？”

“heh，婊子。”Red低声说，松开了抓着Sans腿骨的左手，握住了自己的性器对准Sans的穴口，“你最好准备着点，弄个小肚子什么的，我会把你填得满满的……”

Sans被捆在背后的手抓紧了Red胸前的衣服，他低头看着硕大的龟头撑开了他的穴口，酸胀感让他的腰顿时软了下来。Red抽出了性器，在Sans的穴口再次蹭了蹭，然后插入了比上一次更深一点的地方，Sans太紧了，这样下去他还没开始做就要射了。

“你要放松一点。”他握住Sans的骨盆，把对方往自己的性器上放下，Sans的腿无力地垂在他的身侧，对方的喘息让他更加忍不住去同时向上顶Sans紧致的小穴。

“慢一点！”Sans再次揪紧了Red的衣服，颤抖的声音已经有些带上了哭腔，他不感到有多痛，只是体内的酸胀感到达了极限，他的全身都几乎要失了力，瘫在Red的怀里，“慢一点……”

Red没听Sans的祈求，反而将Sans的骨盆直接压了下去，他的性器顶到了Sans的最深处。

Sans张开了嘴却没发出一丝声音，他的头后仰着，白色的瞳光已经有些模糊，几滴眼泪从眼角缓慢留下，他全身的骨头都发出抖动而产生轻微碰撞的声音。

“你……我光是插进去你就已经高潮了？”Red抹去Sans的眼泪，低沉地笑了几声，双手轻抚Sans的骨盆以及被他撑开的穴口，Sans发出模糊的鼻音，看着Red被他的魔法紧紧地包裹着，他自己的性器也有了要再次抬头的趋势。

Red的双手从Sans的骨盆处来到了对方的胸前，Sans被冷落了许久的双乳被再次握住揉捏，他撇过头小声呻吟，他的手被绑在身后，只能打开肩膀由着对方粗暴地对待他，他的乳尖已经因为过度的搓揉有些肿胀，但他还是感到不够满足。

Red还在等待着，Sans包裹着他的性器的肉壁随着他不断刺激对方胸前的敏感点而颤抖，他放下一只手隔着裙子的布料握住Sans半勃的性器慢慢撸动，Sans开始配合着他的速度在他的性器上前后磨蹭，他能感到他的性器在以不同角度顶着Sans的深处，让Sans发出或大或小的呻吟。

看来对方是准备好了。Red的双手握住Sans的腿骨，将对方从他的性器上抬了起来，只剩下龟头还留在Sans的穴内。

Sans焦急难忍地喘息，他刚刚适应了对方粗大得让他全身发软的性器，而现在他体内的空虚感几乎要让他委屈地哭出来。Red吻了吻Sans的头顶，将Sans按回了他的性器上，这次Sans发出了一声极为淫荡的呻吟，炙热湿润的小穴内壁顿时紧紧吸附住了他的性器，他捂住了对方的嘴，自己也忍着不发出满足的叹息在现在就射。

“你真的……好紧……”Red咬着牙找好姿势好操这个小骷髅，握住对方的骨盆再次慢慢地抽出，又重重地顶到深处。

“你可以把我操松啊。”Sans稍微回过头看向Red，他突然感到穴内的性器又涨大了一点，把他填得更满了，“又变大了……”

Red被Sans的话刺激到了，他的脑中满是Sans无力地躺在他面前，神情恍惚，两个小穴都被他操得松垮垮的，不停地漏出他的精液，对方的性器也因为被他操射了太多次而无精打采地贴在骨盆上，流出些可怜巴巴的透明液体。

“你这个婊子。”Red把Sans搂在自己怀里，顶到更深的地方，几乎要把两人的骨盆贴在一起，Sans对这种饱胀感几乎有了要窒息的感觉，直到Red再次抽出然后顶撞进去。

“哈啊……慢一点，red，慢一点……”Sans挣扎着，想要挣脱开手上的束缚，而Red微微抬起对方的骨盆开始快速地上下顶弄，引起Sans一阵阵诱人的喘息。Red自己也忍不住不停地吸着气，他忽略了Sans口中断断续续的“慢一些”的哀求，不停地顶撞Sans的敏感点，Sans炙热的穴内已经被他捣得发出黏腻的水声，对方挺立的性器随着他粗暴的速度晃动。

Sans已经把脑袋完全交给了肉欲，他除了下半身已经快超过阈值的快感和想要释放的欲望已经完全想不起其他东西。他着迷地看着Red粗大的性器完全撑开他，让他因此而发抖，他已经不知道自己是否应该让对方停下因为他的穴口和腰实在太酸了，但过度的快感又让他想一直这么持续下去。

“red……”他带着哭腔叫着对方的名字，他快要撑不住了，而Red还没有要停下的意思，只是更用力地顶进Sans的穴内。

淫荡的水声充满了狭小的空间，Red咬着牙在Sans已经绞紧的小穴中冲刺，炙热的温度从两人相接处散开，他喘着粗气，抬起Sans的骨盆重重地顶撞了几下，惹得Sans随着他的动作而发出断断续续的大声呻吟。

“数着，我今天让你来了几次。”Red一手掐住Sans的左胸揉捏，身下狠狠地顶入了Sans的最深处将自己的种子全部注入Sans体内，一下让Sans不受控制地射了出来，精液沾到了裙摆和肋骨上。Sans在高潮后的余韵中不断地颤抖。他的小穴已经被填满了，他的魔法反射性地构建出能让他容纳更多精液的肚子，即使他并不想这样。

Red喘着粗气，并没有要抽出的意思，反而将身上的小骷髅压得更深，完全侵入对方的腔内，右手在Sans的性器上继续缓缓撸动，让对方因为小幅度刺激而流出遗留下的精液。

他几乎无法停下来，Sans的小穴还在因为高潮而在他的性器周围有节奏地收缩着，像是一张小嘴在用力吮吸他的性器，要榨干他最后一点魔法。他放过Sans已经射不出什么的性器，用沾着Sans精液的手揉着Sans的双乳，看着Sans的肚子被他填到慢慢鼓起。

这次他真是捞到了一个极品小穴。

“为什么……还有……”Sans感到Red的精液还在不停地冲刷着他的穴壁，让他的穴内反射性地痉挛。以及他肚子中两种魔法混合透露出的紫色，他现在几乎看起来就像怀了一样。Red摸着Sans的肚子，Sans因为饱胀感而不舒服地哼哼着，他抬起头向Red索吻，他在Red的性器上小幅度地摩擦着，感受着Red在他体内的形状，Red感觉自己像是会被榨干一样。

Red的手在Sans身上继续抚摸着洁白光滑的骨头，从腿骨一直到骨盆再到脊柱，Sans懒洋洋地靠在他的身上，任着Red的手在他身上四处游走。

“你会产奶吗？”Red握着Sans的左乳，指尖挑弄着乳尖。

“我从来没听说过骷髅怪物还可以产奶的，就算是女性。”Sans看着对方在自己胸上的手，“但我们可以试试……”

“怎么试？”

“过来。”Sans仰起头，等着Red凑过来，低声说，“——把我干怀孕。”

“现在你倒是个真婊子了。”

“什么时候假过了。”

Red在Sans的肩上蹭了几下，拉住Sans被捆在身后的手把对方拽了起来：“站好。”

Sans的腿因为突然被抽出的空虚感还在发软打颤，Red稳住了他的腰，让他踩在脱下的鞋子上。Red的手指划过他被体液沾湿的腿骨，略微掀起落下的短裙在刚刚他被狠狠操干过的小穴外抚摸了几下，然后深入三根手指在穴内旋转抽插，甚至试图撑开手指。

“停、停下！”Sans甚至无法去阻止对方的动作，“那里还太敏感了，让我休息一会儿！”

“痛了吗？”Red的另一手抚摸着Sans的尾骨，指尖在骶孔处轻轻戳弄。

“只是敏感。”Sans缓慢地吸着气以缓解过于刺激的快感。

Red把手指拿了出来，两人混合的紫色魔法沾满了他的手指，Sans感到Red站了起来，紧贴着他的背后，那只沾满体液的手凑到了他的嘴边。

“舌头伸出来，舔干净。”Red等着Sans顺从地张开嘴，从他的手上舔去两人的魔法，用手指勾住Sans的蓝色的小舌玩弄，另一手从尾骨来到Sans微微鼓起的小腹，揉着对方柔软的魔法，Sans扭着身子，试图让肚子里过多的魔法流出来一些，“别想了，我射得有点深，没那么好弄出来。”

“不好……清理……”Sans含着Red的手指模糊地说。

“没错。”Red抽出沾满Sans唾液的手指，掀开Sans背后的裙摆，用唾液和Sans之前流出的液体当做润滑，在后穴的褶皱外按着。因为先前的扩张，这个小穴的穴口已经松软地微微张开，能够轻易地滑入四根骨指。

“拜托……”Sans因为Red的动作而忍不住迎合，任着Red指奸他的后穴，“干……干我后面……”

Red觉得自己又硬了不少，他扶住自己的性器，在Sans的穴外蹭了蹭，一点一点地挤了进去，在穴口慢慢抽插，享受着Sans的穴口紧紧包裹吸附着他的龟头，像是舍不得让他走一样。

“深一点。”Sans焦急地喘息着，骨盆却被Red握住无法移动。

“你自己来动。”Red放开了Sans的骨盆，转而一手拉住Sans被绑在背后的双手，让对方弯下腰去，翘起骨盆，“我不动了，你自己在我的老二上操你自己。”

Sans感到Red实际上在紧紧拉着他的手将他向后拽，他慢慢地将自己的身体向后推去，Red粗大的性器逐渐填满他的后穴，撑平了他穴口的褶皱。Sans呼着气，他的双腿有些止不住地颤抖，但被填满的满足感让他舒服地哼哼着，他小心翼翼地向后靠，直到他的尾骨贴上了Red的骨盆。

Red因为后穴不同的感觉而满足地叹了口气，他空闲的另一手在Sans的脊柱上一节节从上到下抚摸，略过被裙子包裹的部分骨盆，在骨盆和腿骨来回轻轻用指甲刮擦，引得Sans几乎要在狭小的隔间里向前摔去，撞在门上，但Red紧紧地拉着Sans的手臂，让Sans完全固定在他的性器上。

“我拉着你，不会摔倒的。”Red稍微向前顶撞了一下，Sans的后穴反射性地咬紧了他的性器，“操……放松点……”

“我、我尽量……”Sans的双腿已经有些软得站不住了，但他无法忍住想要更多摩擦快感的欲望，略微踮着脚在Red的性器上一下又一下地抽插自己的后穴，“哈啊……”

厕所的木门突然打开了，Sans被突然吓到了，硬生生忍住了舒服出声的呻吟，动作也停了下来，他可不想被人发现他和随便一个在地铁上认识的人在厕所隔间做这种事。Red见Sans动作停了下来，不满地重重往前一顶，几乎要让Sans出声，他感受着Sans内壁的颤抖，握紧了Sans的手臂把Sans的身体往自己的性器上用力撞着，同时小心翼翼地听着门外的声音。

Sans仰着头，他的性器蹭着垂下裙子的下摆，随着Red动作的节奏若隐若现，蓝色的魔法随着被深入而一点一点地流出。他的前胸甚至有些刺痒，渴望着对方的抚摸，但现在他和Red有接触的地方只有他的后穴被Red的性器从不同角度顶弄，他的泪水因为快感而控制不住地从眼角落下，他喜欢这样，似乎要暴露在他人的眼下让他变得十分敏感。他能感到他肚子里Red的精液已经随着Red的动作从他的小穴缓缓流下，这种怪异的感觉让他忍不住想要收紧他的小穴，但他却无法做到，无论他怎么尝试着阻止Red的精液顺着他的腿流下他都无法闭合他已经被Red操开的小穴，反倒是Red被Sans的小动作惹得低喘了几口气。

门外的那个人总算离开了，Red松了口气，更加恶劣地顶撞Sans的深处，也不管去挑弄Sans的敏感点，仅仅是用硕大的龟头蹭过穴壁然后干到这个小骷髅的最深处，感受温暖紧致的肉壁包裹着自己的整根性器。

“我受不了了……”Sans几乎带着哭腔，快感不停地累积，他的裙摆被自己溢出的精液浸湿，他想要释放，但Red却迟迟不肯给他。

“后面也让我内射我就给你。”Red拉着Sans的手臂，反而逐渐减缓了动作，慢吞吞地蹭过Sans的敏感点。

“好的、好的。”Sans回过头去用迷离的瞳光看着Red，“全部射进来也没有关系。”

Red拽紧了Sans的手臂，开始粗暴地冲刺，Sans已经无法站稳，摇晃的身体让Red每次都顶到不同的位置，Sans因为快感而断断续续地呻吟抽泣着，意思逐渐从他身体里抽去，只剩下纯粹的与身后骷髅交配的快感。

Red闭着眼，另一手按住Sans的骨盆，最后一次顶入Sans的深处。

Sans急促地喘息，他能感到Red再一次把他的另一个穴填满，他全身止不住地痉挛颤抖，巨大的快感让他不用触碰就射了出来，而且他空虚的小穴也不断地开合，止不住地流出和Red的精液混合在一起的体液，他双腿软的跟果冻一样，却被Red固定在对方的性器上。

他迷迷糊糊地低下头，发现他们站立的地板上满是他流下的液体，从他的穴中流下的Red的精液甚至在他的两脚间聚成了一小滩。这让他羞愧地呜咽了一声，抬起头来决定对此视而不见。

“满足了吗？”Red把Sans拉了起来，坐回了马桶盖上，Sans回过头来向他索了一个吻，然后安安静静地靠在他的身上。

“……很棒。”Sans并不在意Red的性器此时还深深地埋在他的体内，并且他的后穴也被Red用精液填的满满的，他用脸侧蹭了蹭Red的胸前，“你之后想再约一次吗？我想你已经有我的名片了。”

Red没有回答，仅仅是吻了吻Sans的额头，双手包裹住对方的双乳揉捏着。

“我得走了……”Sans挣扎着想站起来，却因为双腿无法支撑自己而倒了回去，“welp，看起来我一星期没办法正常走路了。”

“你想到我家先歇一会儿吗？”Red问，“毕竟你也不想让别人看到你现在这个样子。”

“也是。”Sans闭上眼，任Red的瞬移把他带走，跌落在柔软的床里。

**Author's Note:**

> 点个KUDOS感谢↓


End file.
